


Under Fire

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Just a typical day at the Phoenix Foundation.  Mac and Jack are under fire and have to find their way out.  Oh, and Jack keeps saying "I love you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> I managed to work in not one, not two, but three prompts! It started with "What's your plan?" "My plan is to follow your plan!", which led to "If I'm the brains of the operation, we're in some serious trouble," (which I've used before, but nothing says you can't use the same prompt more than once! :) ), and I threw in "So, I just realized I'm bleeding" for good measure (although that could apply to just about any fic in any number of fandoms).
> 
> I struggled with whether to make this fic slash. It could go either way. I did a quick check to see if either slash or gen was more popular here, but results were inconclusive. So, since I consider myself a slash writer and happen to thing there's not nearly enough slash in this fandom, especially with all the hints dropped on the show (I mean, really, how obvious can you get? They're just _begging_ for slash), slash it is. :)

“Mac, take cover!” Jack shouted as gunfire broke out and bullets hit the ground in front of them, stirring up clouds of dust.

 

Mac dove behind a packing crate.  Jack fired off a round, hearing a satisfying grunt as the bullet hit home, and followed.  Now the bullets were slamming into the wood.  Mac was pretty sure they weren’t going to be safe for long—the bad guys weren’t going to be satisfied firing bullets from a distance forever, and eventually Jack was going to run out of ammo.

 

“We need to get out of here,” Jack said, popping his head up to fire a few more rounds, then ducking back down as a hail of bullets flew at him, some just missing him.

 

“Agreed,” Mac said.  “What’s your plan?”

 

“My plan?!?” Jack said.  “My plan was to follow your plan!”

 

“I don’t have one,” Mac said, wincing at the sound of splintering wood as more bullets slammed into the crate.  Yeah, they definitely had to get out of here soon.

 

“What do you mean you don’t have a plan?!?” Jack shrieked.  “You _always_ have a plan!”

 

Mac looked around for anything he could use to improvise something to get them out of there.  There was nothing—no tools, no pipes, no fire extinguisher, nothing—just a blank wall and their solitary packing crate.  “Nope, sorry.”

 

Jack’s head popped up again.  Another grunt and the thud of a body hitting the ground.  At least Jack was doing some damage, Mac thought.  Still, there were at least eight of the bad guys and two of them.  Not good odds, even for them.  “Maybe there’s something in the crate you can use,” Jack suggested.

 

“How are we supposed to get in?” Mac demanded.  “Do you see a crowbar?”

 

“What about using the crate as a shield?”

 

“We can’t exactly take it with us,” Mac pointed out.

 

“We could pry off one side.”

 

“Again, no crowbar,” Mac said.  “Looks like it’s up to you.”

 

“If I’m the brains of this operation, we are in some _serious_ trouble,” Jack said.

 

Mac clapped him on the shoulder.  “You’ll come up with something.  I have faith in you.”

 

Jack took a deep breath.  “Right.  I think this is where I say ‘I love you’.”

 

“I’m still not going to say it back,” Mac quipped.  Mainly because if he did, he didn’t think he’d be able to keep the truth of the statement out of his voice.  Mac imagine Jack’s face fell just a little, but that’s all it was—his imagination.  Jack didn’t mean it the way Mac did—the trail of broken-hearted women across several continents was testament to that.

 

Jack peered around the crate.  His eyes lit on a panel truck about 100 yards away.  That was the ticket.  “Okay, on my mark, we’ll make a run for that truck.  I’ll go first and clear the way.  Ready?”

 

Mac nodded, and Jack counted down from three.  The older man whipped around the corner of the crate, firing frantically, allowing Mac to run for the truck.  Once Mac was clear, Jack followed, throwing himself down on the ground next to Mac behind the relative safety of the truck.  “Okay,” Jack said, “now we use the truck to get the hell out of here.”

 

“I think that’s my cue.”  With a quick check to make sure no one was firing at him (they were, but he’d just have to keep his head down), Mac ducked into the cab and started fiddling with wires.  Within a few seconds, the engine roared to life.  “All set.”

 

Mac moved to scoot over to the passenger side as Jack stood up, but paused at a curse from the other man.  “Shit.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I just realized I’ve been shot.”

 

Shit, Mac echoed in his mind.  “How bad?”

 

“Through and through in my side.  Not bad, but it hurts like a bitch and is bleeding like crazy.”

 

“Stick a bandage on it to stop the bleeding, and let’s go before they catch up to us!” Mac advised.

 

“What should I use as a bandage?”

 

“Use your shirt,” Mac snarled, frustrated. 

 

“How am I going to hold it in place?” was the next question.

 

“Use your belt.”

 

“Good idea.”  Jack lifted his shirt over his head, and Mac realized just how _bad_ an idea it was.  Bleeding bullet wound aside, Jack’s body was _magnificent_ , all sculpted pecs and chiseled abs, and Mac could see far too much for his sanity. 

 

Mac groaned.  He had to stay focused.  He couldn’t afford to get distracted by a sight straight out of his fantasies.  He pulled his attention back to the situation at hand.  “Ready?”

 

Jack finished cinching his belt to hold the makeshift bandage in place and jumped into the passenger seat.  “As I’ll ever be.”

 

“Then let’s blow this joint.”  Mac threw the truck into gear and careened onto what barely passed as a road.  There were cries of dismay as the bad guys watched them race away.

 

Jack pumped his fist.  “Yes!”

 

“Don’t get too excited yet,” Mac warned.  “Chances are they’ve got another vehicle and will come after us.”

 

“Damn, you’re right,” Jack said.  “How close is the ex fil site?”  


“Not close enough,” Mac said grimly, fighting to keep the truck on the road.

 

“Then, we’re just going to have to hope for the best,” Jack said.

 

They were about halfway to their destination when a cloud of dust rose behind them.  Sure enough, the bad guys had found another vehicle, one considerably faster than the rickety truck Jack and Mac were in.  Gunfire erupted, bullets pinging off the vehicle.  Jack leaned out and fired back.  “Can’t you go any faster?”

 

“I’m going as fast as I can,” Mac said.  “This thing wasn’t exactly built for speed.”

 

Jack fired again, and the pursuing vehicle swerved out of the way, then pulled back into line.  Another bullet shattered the vehicle’s windshield, but the enemy was undaunted.  “Do something, Mac!” Jack screamed.

 

“Like what?” Mac yelled back.  “In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m driving here.  I don’t exactly have any hands free!”

 

“Well, my bullets aren’t exactly a deterrent!” Jack said.

 

Mac yanked the truck so it blocked the road and jumped out.  “I’ve got an idea.”

 

Jack followed.  “Finally!  So, what are you going to do, lob more pop bottle bombs?”

 

“No,” Mac said.  “I’m going to use the whole truck as a bomb.  Think you can hit the gas tank?”

 

“Do I think I can hit the gas tank?” Jack said, confidently.  “You forget who you’re talking to.”

 

“Then, get ready to do it when I say.”

 

Jack took aim, then paused.  “How are we going to avoid the blast?”

 

“Run like hell,” Mac replied.

 

“Is that going to work?”

 

“You better hope so,” Mac said.  “Ready?”

 

“Yeah.  But just in case we don’t make it, don’t forget I love you.”

Mac’s heart leaped.  Stupid heart.  _He doesn’t mean it that way_ , Mac had to remind himself.  But the more Jack said it, the more Mac was able to convince himself he just might mean it.  “You said that already,” Mac pointed out.

 

“And I’m going to keep saying it until you believe it.”

 

Really not helping his heart.  Mac shoved down the optimism and kept his eyes on the approaching vehicle.  “Okay, Jack, now!”

 

Jack’s aim was true, and the truck exploded just as their pursuers slammed on the brakes to avoid it.  The other car went flying, crashing to the ground on the other side.  Mac waited for signs of life, but there were none.

 

“We did it!” Jack whooped.

 

“Yeah.  Now, let’s go just in case someone actually survived,” Mac said.

 

They took off running.  It was still a fair distance, and both men were panting as they reached the waiting helicopter, Jack clutching his side.  The two men climbed into the vehicle and threw themselves into their seats, sighing in relief.

 

Jack turned and grinned at Mac.  “I could kiss you.”

 

There went Mac’s heart again.  Why did Jack have to keep saying these things?  And to top it all off, he was still shirtless, putting way too many ideas in Mac’s adrenalin-fueled brain.  Mac decided his best bet was to pass it off as a joke.  “Careful, with all the ‘I love you’s’ and ‘I could kiss you’s’, someone might think you’re carrying a torch for me.”

 

“Maybe I am.”

 

Jack’s tone had turned serious, and Mac turned his head to look at his partner.  There was something in Jack’s eyes, something Mac couldn’t quite place, but that something deep down in his gut said might just be the mirror of what he was feeling.  Mac decided to take a gamble.  “So, you said you’d keep saying it until I believe you. . .” he said, trailing off suggestively.

 

“Yeah,” Jack said.  “Do you believe me yet?”

 

“Maybe if you tell me again,” Mac said, looking Jack in the eye as best he could, a clear challenge evident in the blond’s gaze.

 

Jack looked back, gaze sure and true.  “I love you.”

 

Mac leaned over awkwardly and smashed his lips to Jack’s.  It wasn’t elegant, and strapped into the seats of a helicopter was hardly the place for a first kiss, but Mac didn’t care.  He kissed Jack hungrily, pouring all his pent-up passion into the kiss and getting the same back from Jack.  Finally, Mac pulled back.  “I believe you.”


End file.
